Of Dragons and Fairys
by rosey.farrow
Summary: Two young ladies traveled different paths. Their paths were soon to cross again. Plus they would cross with a third who was a cousin of theirs that they haven't seen in years. Then one will meet a long lost friend. Multiple OC's Lucy has been changed to fit our story. Don't like don't read. I'm Putting the disclaimer here Don't own Fairy Tail or anything else we use but the OC's.
1. Prologue

Two young ladies traveled different paths. Their paths were soon to cross again. Plus they would cross with a third who was a cousin of theirs that they haven't seen in years. Then one will meet a long lost friend.


	2. Chapter 1

A young lady shopping at a magic shop in a coastal town was negotiating the purchase of a magic key, a celestial key. As a pink haired young man wondered through town and a different man was using charm magic on unsuspecting young ladies.

After acquiring the key she left the shop saw the crowd was distracted and ran into pinky. She landed on pinky straddling his hips and nearly kissing him.

"Sorry, here." She popped up off him fast and offered a hand to help him up.

"Thanks, and I wasn't paying attention either." He accepted her kindness and hand standing up.

"Oh! He's so cute!" She very girlishly squeaked. As she scratched the head of the flying blue cat that floated near pinky's head.

"He has a name, but call me whatever you want. Your hand is amazing!" The cat answered snappishly but changed tune when he felt how good she scratched.

"He's Happy, and I'm Natsu." The pink haired guy introduced, with a chuckle.

"I'm Kouki." She answered back with a giggle.

Then the crowd near by erupted as the guy in the center emerged and headed for the three.

"Hello there, I'm Salamander." The man answered all suave and cocky.

"Sorry, but no!" Kouki said the last word loudly and firmly. She took hold of her whip snapping it at this Salamander guy and snapped both rings off his fingers. The rings flew towards her and she caught them.

"Give them back!" Salamander whined. The girls dispersed.

"I hate people who think they're better then others for no good reason!" Kouki growled out menacingly. "Using magic in this way is sick. Controlling poor girls into doing god knows what." She snapped at him.

"You really want to start a fight with The Salamander?" Salamander said all cocky like.

"Maybe but I doubt you're really him!" She snapped she really hated this guy.

Natsu and Happy just watched for awhile.

"You'll regret that!" Salamander snapped. He started conjuring his fire magic.

"I don't think so! Gate of the Mighty Bull! Taurus!" Kouki drew her zodiac key of Taurus and opened the gate. Out came her perverse bull spirit. Ogled her a moment before turning to the fight.

Salamander and Taurus fought it out for awhile before Natsu got shot by Salamander's fire as crossfire. He ate it.

"That's it I've had enough of your lies!" Natsu shouted breaking into the fight facing off with Salamander. "Quit pretending to be me! Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu yelled and called his attack. Salamander was hit directly and lay sprawled in a crispy mess on the ground, after the fire dispersed.

"Weakling." Natsu scuffed.

At a local restaurant Happy, Kouki and Natsu ate lunch together.

"So you're the real Salamander, that's awesome."Kouki said not getting girly just strong admiration.  
"You want to join Fairytail right?" Natsu asked, they just having talked about her guild interests.

"Yes! Of course!" Kouki said ecstatic at the mere thought.

"Then come back with me! It'd be great having you around." Natsu encouraged.

"Sweeeet!"Kouki said excitedly.

As she finished her milkshake he looked her over taking in her appearance. She had a lot of hair he noted. It was pulled up mostly in combo bun ponytail. Light blonde with lots of red streaks. She had very nice red pouty lips, a bit of eye makeup just to enhance her red eyes. She wore a emerald green off the shoulder midriff tee. He saw a crimson strap sticking out on her uncovered shoulder. She had a sleeve and shoulder torso-less jacket earlier, black with a near mint green trim, it sat next to her in the booth now. She wore a midnight blue pleated skirt, burgundy thigh highs, and knee high dark leather boots with a matching belt and wrist bands. Her celestial keys were in a holder on her belt along with her whip. She was nicely curvy. Her breasts were at least a C cup and her hips matched nicely with them.

He had to admit this was the first time a girl interested him more then a friend or sisterly feeling.

They traveled to Fairytail Guild by train and Natsu was in terrible condition.

"Natsu, here try this it should help." Kouki held what looked like a piece of candy out to him.

Natsu said nothing and ate it out of her hand lazily. After a few minutes he sat up slowly. Still looking very rough.

"Thanks, ugh. What was that?" Natsu asked still sounding like he was sick.

"Oh homemade ginger candy. I used to get as bad as you do with transportation. My mom taught me to make these when I was old enough. The ginger naturally helps." Kouki said forlornly.

"Well thanks, riding this isn't as bad now." Natsu said as Happy relaxed finally on his head. Natsu already sounded better.

When they arrived at the guild they looked like best friends already. Happy sat on Kouki's head and Natsu had his arm around her shoulders.

"You'll love it here." Natsu said happily as they walked through the door.

"WHOA! Does Natsu actually have a girlfriend now?" A dark haired guy who was half naked teased.

"Hello Natsu, welcome back! Who's you're new friend?" A cute lady in a frilly dress asked from behind the bar.

"Shut up Gray! This is Kouki, Mira." Natsu snapped then answer.

"Oh, how nice. Are you here to join perhaps?" Mira asked.

"Yes." Kouki said walking over to the bar. "I'm Kouki Chikaru." Kouki told Mira.

"That's such a cute name. Now I'm after you'll have to wait for the Master to return from the guild conference. He should be back today."

As the spoke a small old man waltzed in and Gray and Natsu stopped fighting. He walked up and hopped on a little pillow on the bar and sat with his staff.

"Welcome back master!" Mira said happily.

"Hello Mirajane. How where things?" Master said and asked.

"Fine, master. Kouki here would like to join." Mira said.

"That's great. Here this..." Master was cut off as Gray and Natsu started again.

Kouki took her jacket off and walked over to the two scuffling. The snatched both by the ear.

"Both of you behave for a freaking minute!" Kouki growled at them throwing them on a bench. She then walked back over.

"Damn, she's scary." Natsu whispered to Gray.

"She might be as scary as Erza." Gray whispered back.

Kouki just finished her initiation and Mira was about to mark her with the guilds tattoo.

"Ok you're almost a full member." Mira said as she picked up her tattoo stamper. She stamped the tailed fairy mark on Kouki's neck and shoulder where they met. It was red like her favorite color.

After she was marked she smiled a very happy smile. So happy she belonged to her favorite guild now.

Happy flew off her head and celebrated with her. Happy really liked relaxing on her head. Her bun was the perfect pillow.

The doors of the guild opened and in walked a young lady carrying a large ornate bone. She had red hair and armor.

"Erzie is that you?" Kouki asked after she stopped celebrating and looked at the red head.

"Lulu?" Erza asked looking over the blonde with red streaks. She dropped her bone and ran over to Kouki picking her up.

"I go by Kouki Chikaru now. It's been 9 years!" Kouki whispered the first sentence and excitedly burst on the second.

"Last we saw each other, was with Breezy." Erza stated putting her down.

"Yeah I haven't seen her since then." Kouki said softly missing her old friend.

"Well we'll see her again knowing her." Erza said with a snicker. Kouki nodded in agreement.

Kouki found a small house to rent in town. She moved in and before she new it Natsu and Happy were there just about all the time. It was like they lived with her. She didn't mind they felt like they belonged here with her.

They became a team at the guild and started taking jobs and were doing nicely. They were making plenty on rewards to get by.

Kouki and Natsu took a job that involved some travel. They hopped a train, Kouki had a big bag of ginger candy, and headed for a wild area near Peace Village to the south west. They had to locate and bring home some rich person's pet.

Getting off at Hargeon station they hitched a ride on a wagon headed west toward Peace Village.

The driver let them off half way there and they began walking. 3 miles outside Peace Village they noticed something or someone passed out under a tree.

They decided to check on them. Approaching the tree they saw that it was a white tiger looking woman.

Kouki knelt next to and nudged her, seeing if she'd stir. The woman groaned and rolled over appearing to be asleep.

"Excuse me?" Kouki said trying to get her attention nudging her a bit harder.

"Reow..." The tiger yawned and sat up. "Why are you waking me up?" She nearly whined.

"Are you Tigey?" Happy asked.

"No! I am not that rich douche's pet! I'm no one's pet!" The tiger girl snapped with a growl.

"Wait! Your real name wouldn't be Koi Hageshi, would it?" Kouki asked curiously.

"Lulu!" The tiger girl nearly purred excitedly glomping Kouki.

"Cookie, why are your old friends calling you Lulu?" Natsu asked now over hearing it twice.

"My birth name is Lucinda. I ran away from my father's house and took a variation of my mother's name. My father is an uncaring rich man who didn't care if I existed or not. So I left and called myself a variation of my mother's name. Kaiko Rukuchi turning it to Kouki Chikaru." Kouki explained.

"So you finally left that's great!" Koi exclaimed.

"So Koi, you're not going back to Mr. Krausland's?" Happy asked.

"Do you know any magic?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah, sure. One problem though. This dumb collar is canceling my power." Koi said pointing to the obvious pet like tagged collar. The tag had ruins on it.

"Well let's take you back to Fairytail. Maybe someone will know how to get it off. Oh and here." Kouki said as she pulled out a spare skirt and tee shirt to hide Koi's sexy pet clothing. The perverted Mr. Krausland put her in.

They all traveled back to Fairytail. Getting back they went straight to Mirajane and asked who would be the best to talk to about removing the collar.

"Levy might be able to help. Her thing is the written spells and other magic like that?" Mirajane explained gesturing toward the blue haired girl with a yellow head band with two guys sitting next to her.

"Thank you, Mira" Kouki said turning only to find that Natsu and Happy had found food. She smiled and shook her head.

She led Koi over to the bluenette.

"Hi, Levy." Kouki said sitting across from her.

"Hi, Kouki. Oh who's your friend?" Levy asked sweetly.

"This is Koi. She has a problem we hoped you could help with?" Kouki asked pleadingly.

"What would the problem be?" Levy asked, her curiosity peeked.

"This, a rich asshole stuck it on me and now I can't use my magic.". Koi tugged the collar and growled.

"Oh a rare nihility collar. Let me see the marking on the tag." Levy leaned across the table examining the small metal tag. "Give me maybe an hour." Levy answered after her exam. She pulled out a load of reference books and a notebook. She worked furiously with her Gale-Force Reading Glasses.

In roughly an hour Koi was free and she tested her rusty skills by juggling some stones. She used earth magic as Kouki remembered.

"So Koi Hageshi would you like to join Fairytail?" Master Makarov asked her from his cushion on the bar.

"Hell yeah!" Koi punched the air above her.

She was marked on her left hip bone on the front. The diamond cut out was torn on the stomach of the sexy leotard and that spot was fully visible being Kouki's skirt rode down a bit.

Koi stayed with Kouki awhile till she got adjusted to life on her own in Magnolia.


End file.
